


Morbid

by Yulei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Police Officer!Gabe, Prison Boss!Jack, Trash Jack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulei/pseuds/Yulei
Summary: Reyes要偽裝成犯人進監獄執行一項條件交換的任務。





	Morbid

**Author's Note:**

> 沉迷傑克莫渣森(´///☁///`)

    「……牙齒收好。」

 

    Reyes頭上的人喘息著說道，按在他腦袋上的大手突然用力往下壓，他嘴裡的陰莖毫不留情地直接捅到喉嚨，他痛苦地乾嘔想要把陰莖給擠出去，但喉嚨的收縮反而讓陰莖的主人舒服地低吼，下一秒大股的精液灌進他的喉嚨，他抬起頭瞪著兇手，生理性的眼淚從臉頰滑落，被水霧擋住視線的雙眼只能看到對方模糊的臉孔和有些花白的頭髮以及臉上那兩道異常顯眼的疤痕。

 

    「吞下去。」

 

    Reyes在對方的陰莖還卡在喉嚨上的狀態下把腥濃的精液全吞了下去，不吞還好，這樣一吞他覺得他快窒息了，而這個男人的陰莖卻還不打算離開，甚至又開始壯大，到時候因公殉職的死因上會寫著:因吸屌無法換氣窒息而死，還真是他媽的光榮。

 

    男人又粗魯地頂弄幾下才終於肯放開他，Reyes立刻吐出那該死的陰莖開始趴在地上狂咳，努力吸取氧氣的同時不斷作噁，他不敢相信自己真的把對方的精液吞了下去，又濃又腥，光想起來又讓他反胃一次，只不過這還不是最可怕的。

 

    「你的肺有足夠的氧氣後再來一次。」

 

    這句話宛如惡魔的低語，Reyes不敢置信的再度抬起頭瞪著對方，現在他能看清楚臉孔了，深邃的藍色眼眸宛如無底的深海，對方勾著嘴角盯著他，深海裡的巨獸伸出無數觸手把他跩進海裡，他別開視線，用手壓了壓被束縛在褲子裡的陰莖，再一次爬向惡魔敞開的大腿之間，腳鐐的鎖鏈因拉扯發出的聲音響徹整個牢房。

 

    他記得他是個警官來著？他好像是為了什麼才來到這裡的。

 

\----------

 

    三個月前，那天是星期二，外頭下著雨，已經遲到的Reyes全身濕漉漉地衝進警局，大罵著髒話把所有正在認真辦公的員警們嚇了一跳，他無視所有人，一邊脫著身上的衣服一邊走向淋浴間，途中先經過了自己的桌子，然後他停了下來，他桌上有一大疊厚厚的資料，不翻還好，隨意翻了下之後他丟下所有衣服光著身子衝到局長的辦公室去，局長的辦公室只要不拉上百葉窗就是透明的，所有人就著麼看著整個警局最凶狠的男人只穿著一件已經溼透變透明的白色三角內褲──底下的東西基本上是一覽無遺──在跟局長吵架。

 

    Reyes一進去就把那份文件甩在桌上，幸好坐鎮辦公室的局長眼明手快地在文件砸到她的杯子前先把杯子端了起來，她精心泡的茶才沒有這樣白費。

 

    「妳這是什麼意思？」Reyes雙手重重拍在桌上，那疊資料就這麼跳了一下。

 

    局長聳了聳肩，喝了口茶。「你的新任務。」

 

    「操妳的，Ana，我說過我不想接這個任務！」

 

    「上頭堅持你去，我沒辦法拒絕他們。而且你是我們局裡最有這種經驗的人。」

 

    「哼，那個狗崽子呢？他也臥底過。」

 

    「但沒有你久，既然你提到了Jesse，他已經在裡面等你了。」

 

    「妳已經……那裡是監獄，Ana，要是裡面的人知道他是警──」

 

    「沒有人知道他是警察，只有典獄長跟你們的目標知道。」

 

    「妳也不該就這樣放一個年輕的警員進去。」

 

    「你冷靜點，Gabriel。」Ana示意Reyes坐下，並也替對方倒了杯茶。「Jesse的經歷你也知道，他以前最常混的地方就是監獄，所以我才派他先進去探情。」

 

    「他當時的身分跟現在不同了，不管怎樣都不該只放他一個人進去！要是讓裡面的人知道他是警察──」

 

    「我知道，但這不是我能做決定的，上頭堅持先放一個人進去。你一個禮拜後會跟著我們局的犯人進去，這個禮拜你就好好休息吧。」

 

    「這是最後一次了，Ana，別再逼我幹我不想幹的事。」Reyes站了起來，抓起資料並一口氣喝完Ana給他的茶。

 

    「當然。快去洗澡吧，Gabriel，我們局裡有很多孩子，不是每個人都想看到你褲子裡的東西。」

 

    Reyes差點把嘴裡的東西吐出來，他把杯子放下，比了個中指就離開辦公室，看戲的警員們趕緊回頭幹自己的事，那件內褲是真的完全透明了。

 

**

 

    抵達監獄的當天Reyes就見到了目標，當他早晨離開目標的牢房時，他非常希望那空虛的一週可以無限延長。

 

    任務是非常簡單的任務交換，四個月內要取得目標的信任並從目標口中得到一個名字，越早完成越早出獄。四個月是段很長的時間，要取得信任基本上沒問題，這種和平的方式成功率有8成，而他們這次的目標卻是屬於失敗的那兩成，只成功過兩次，執行這任務兩次的員警對自己在監獄內的遭遇都絕口不提，甚至有一個辭職了。Reyes和Ana有私下猜測過目標到底對那些警員們幹了什麼，除了毆打以及拷問他們想不出其他的。

 

    抵達監獄的當天Reyes才知道他們太過單純，隔壁房的McCree尖叫著要他快點離開，說什麼誰誰誰愛拉美妞就被獄警鎮壓，他不以為然，直到晚上被抓去目標房間他才明白，他當初到底為什麼沒有注意到那兩組警員創傷比較重的兩位都是拉美裔？！

 

    他們的目標叫做Jack Morrison，是某大販毒家族的二兒子，十多年前被捕，背了許多罪名，販毒、謀殺、違法拘禁……等等，Morrison承認了許多未破的案件都是出自他手，但Ana說至少有一半都是替家族背黑鍋，甚至被捕大概也都是家族上頭的意願，Morrison被判無期並不得假釋，這怎麼聽都像是個條件，而看到了Morrison的私人牢房更是讓Reyes確認了這件事，那就像王子住的地方。

 

    整間監獄的犯人和獄警都視Morrison為老大，這裡就是他的帝國。

 

    Reyes第一眼看見Morrison時並不覺得對方兇狠，他被丟進去私人牢房的時候對方正在看書，帶著一副黑框的眼鏡，看起來相當斯文，Morrison抬起頭對他微笑時臉上的兩道疤痕甚至都柔和起來了，加上白髮以及令人堪憂的髮際線，就像個慈祥的老人，當晚過後Reyes猜想著有多少人被那張臉騙了過去，他也是其中一個。

 

    那麼回到最初，Reyes怎麼會被抓去Morrison的房間呢？McCree那句話說的是事實，Morrison喜歡身材很辣的拉美妞，而這個“妞”並不是指女性，Reyes的屁眼被粗長的陰莖狠狠操開時他才意識到這件事。

 

    Reyes站在門邊等待Morrison看完書，接著跟對方做了簡單的談話，然後他們打了一架，Morrison輕輕鬆鬆就把他壓制住並丟到床上，對方不知道哪來的鑰匙，解開他一手的手銬繞過床頭的欄杆又再銬上。Morrison讓他維持跪趴的姿勢，屁股高高翹起，他踢著腳抗議直到Morrison拿出拘束架把他的腳固定住，對方又從床底拿出一個口塞──他懷疑這人的床下都是性愛玩具──邊說著怕他吵到其他人睡覺邊粗魯地塞進他嘴裡。

 

    Morrison拍打了幾下他的屁股才扯下褲子，倒了一整管的潤滑劑在後者的屁股上，冰涼與液體流動的不適感讓他不安分地扭動，Morrison見狀又打了他的屁股，然後張開手分別抓住他兩邊的臀肉掰開來，潤滑劑就這麼沿著臀縫滑過穴口，再來到會陰與囊袋，最後沿著陰莖滴在床上。Morrison看似完全不在乎床單被弄髒，他大動作的揉著Reyes的臀肉，讓潤滑劑更容易流動，床單濕得一蹋糊塗。

 

    等Morrison玩夠後，一隻手指在沒有預警的情況下直接插了進去，Reyes的尖叫被口塞封在嘴裡，第二根手指更是在插進去就馬上張開強迫撐開通道，Reyes痛得全身顫抖，同時他也就這麼恐懼地聽著身後的人用另一隻手拆開安全套，幾秒過後手指抽出，Reyes在對方的龜頭頂在他的洞口時奮力向前躲開，卻被對方一把抓住腰往後拉，通道被徹底撐開，Reyes不敢置信地哭了出來。

 

    草率擴張的通道緊得令人窒息，Morrison發出長嘆，慢慢頂跨，一點一點把Reyes體內那沒被碰觸過的嫩肉操開，直到終於全部進去後，他整根拔出，再用力頂進去，他抓著Reyes的腰把對方被頂得向前竄的軀體拉回來，一次比一次用力，一次又比一次快。

 

    Morrison在最後一次頂弄後拔了出來，扯下套子，射在Reyes的屁股上，接著掰開臀後看著精液流過收縮的穴口，看起來就像張愛吃精液的嘴。然後Morrison放開了Reyes，後者立刻往一旁倒，淚流滿面渾身顫抖，Reyes並沒有射，整個過程他都沒有性起，他根本沒有感受到快感，他只覺得自己的屁股好像被剛燒過的鐵棍桶了一樣，火辣辣的痛覺壓制他所有感覺。

 

    Reyes被丟在床上好一陣子，直到Morrison淋浴好出來。Morrison靠近的時候他本能地縮起身子，但對方除了解開他身上的手銬口塞以及拘束架外什麼也沒做，Morrison用髒兮兮的床單把他包起來然後丟下床，指著門口叫他滾，他嘗試爬起來卻因為長時間沒動而雙腳發軟再次跌坐在地上，罪魁禍首見狀笑出聲，然後在他耳邊輕道。

 

    「明天同時間準時來我就考慮也讓你爽，警官。」

 

    Reyes是手腳並用才爬出那間私人牢房，回到自己的牢房路上都沒有任何獄警，沒有站崗的也沒有巡邏的，牢房內也沒有任何動靜，但他不斷感受到有視線黏在他身上，詭異的環境讓他更加恐懼，他摟著床單把自己包得更緊，渴望盡快回到自己的牢房，但發軟的雙腿卻違背他的意願。

 

    當他好不容易抵達目的地了，卻發現門是鎖著的，當然是鎖著的，他怎麼會以為是開著的？他沿著鐵門滑坐在地上，抱著自己的雙腿，臉埋在臂窩裡，小聲綴泣。

 

    他不但被強姦了還像個孩子哭泣。

 

**

 

    後來McCree向外求助了好幾次但都沒有任何回應，Reyes也開始自暴自棄，每晚準時報到，只要他乖乖的就能高潮，Morrison心情好還會讓他騎在他身上，或者好心的替他做個手活口活；要是他不乖了就會有好幾天無法高潮，這還不是最嚴重的，有次Morrison直接在餐廳當著所有獄警以及獄卒的面操他，把他剩下的自尊全操碎了。

 

\----------

 

    Reyes賣力地擺動頭部吞吐Morrison的陰莖，想讓對方快點射出來或者逼得對方把他按在地上操，結果是後者實現了。Morrison抓著他的頭髮把他扯開，一腳把他踹在地上，然後撲向前掰開他的雙腿，沒有帶套就差了進去，這是他們第一次無套性交，看到Morrison的表情比平常瘋狂就讓他無比滿足，下意識地發出甜膩膩的呻吟，Morrison的回應是個巴掌，他伸手扯對方的頭髮，這讓Morrison徹底怒了，又賞了他一巴掌，然後雙手都掐住他的脖子，陰莖更用力撞進他身體裡。

 

    Reyes在快窒息的時候射了出來，爽得眼睛都翻到腦後，Morrison放開了他也隨即射在他身體裡面，他裂嘴笑著，意猶未盡的揉著脖子，想著要怎麼繼續挑逗眼前人再來一發。

 

    只有Morrison有辦法給他這些。

 

\----------

 

    四個月到了，Morrison給了Reyes一個名字回去交代，Reyes絕口不提監獄裡的事情，也沒有人敢問，McCree則是在Morrison的威脅下拒絕提及。Reyes變回了之前那個人人畏懼的警官，不，應該說他扮演著曾經的自己，他演得很好，甚至連敏銳的Ana都被他騙了過去，只有McCree知道這警官的心理已經徹底不同了。

 

\----------

 

    Reyes發現他自己自慰再也射不出來了，不管他怎麼用玩具操著自己的屁眼都無法達到高潮。

 

\----------

 

    半年後，同樣的任務又來到他們局裡，Reyes自告奮勇並要求單獨行動。

 

    這次他會好好準備好自己然後爬Morrison腳邊請求對方給他個痛快。

 

─FIN─

**Author's Note:**

> 好噶就是要被玩壞(๑´ڡ`๑)


End file.
